Tales of the Sun and Moon
by dashnod
Summary: This is what happens when a stray spell hits the tri-wizard cup as Harry grabs it in the graveyard and it sends him on a journey that will prove enlightening to everyone.
1. Brother?

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

Harry was running for his life. He had just broken the connection between his wand and Voldemort's like his parent's had told him to. he was dodging the spells that were being set at him by Voldemort's Death Eaters. He knew he had to get away.

He made it to Cedric's body just as a sickly purple spell flew over his head. As he grabbed his body he summoned the Tri-Wizard cup to him. Just as the cup touched his hand a spell from one of the Death Eaters hit it. He felt the pull from his navel signaling his being transported away before he blacked out.

* * *

The girls were sitting in Rei's room at the shrine. Usagi and Rei were arguing in one corner about the newest person to join there group. Makoto and Mina were discussing different fashion's and food's they've seen. While Ami was trying to get a little more information out of Chibiusa.

No one was paying any attention to the center of the room when they heard a loud thud.

They all turned to the center of the room and saw two strange boy's lying there. Both were wearing what looked like robes.

The boy on top looked to be about their age and was wearing red and gold robes. He also had messy black hair, black rimmed glasses, was holding a stick in one hand, and a large cup-like trophy in the other.

The boy beneath him looked older and was wearing black and brown robes. He had brown hair and from what they could see of his face looked quite handsome.

Ami was the first to react "Quickly, check them to see if they are OK."

Rei rolled the black haired boy off of the other one and checked his pulse, while Makoto checked the other boys pulse.

"This one seems fine" Rei said after that.

"I can't find a pulse one him" Makoto said with a little panic in her voice.

Ami immediately went over to Makoto and started to check the other boy for wounds of any kind, but she couldn't find any.

"I don't know what happened to him but I think he's dead" she said after a bit, while chewing on her lower lip.

Luna and Artemis had come into the room while all this was going on. Luna sniffed the air a little before she walked over to the black haired boy and looked at him very closely.

"This boy seems familiar, but I just can't place him. He even smell's familiar. It's just so strange" she said as she continued to walk around him.

"Well whatever's going on we'll have to wait until he wakes up before we can find out" Mina replied while looking back and forth between to two boys.

* * *

It took a good half hour before they saw the black haired boy starting to stir. They watched as he groaned before slowly sitting up without opening his eye's. That was when they all saw the lightning bolt shaped scare on his forehead which made them all gasp. As soon as he heard them gasp he opened his eyes and they saw that they were a deep shade of green.

The boy then started backing away from them while pointing the stick at them. He then said in English "Who are you? Where am I?"

Ami then turned towards him with her hands up and palms facing towards him "I'm Ami and these are my friends. You and your friend just appeared in this room while we were sitting here. We don't know how that happened, but your friend is dead."

The boy then looked at the other boy's body before looking around the room. He then curled up and started muttering to himself "Oh no, oh no. I've broken the Statue of Secrecy. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Usagi then moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder saying "It's alright. I'm sure we can figure everything out."

Just as her hand touched his shoulder both her and him went ridged. They stayed that way for about thirty seconds while everyone else started to panic.

Then just as suddenly Usagi's hand came off his shoulder and she then engulfed him in a hug "Brother!"

"Serenity, I thought you died with everyone else" the boy replied.

Usagi let go of him but held him at arm's length "We did, but mother set it up so that we could all be reincarnated. You included appearently."

"Um. Usagi, who is he?" Mina asked for the rest of the confused sailor scout's.

Usagi smiled and answered "This is my twin brother, Prince Helios."

* * *

**For those of you who have read some of my other stories I thank you. Now this is just the first of a few new stories that I'm going to start writing. I'm also going to try and start writing new chapter's for my old stories. It might take a bit but I promise you all I have not abandoned any of them. I've just had a lot going on these past few years that didn't allow me to publish anything for them. All I ask now is for some reviews to see if I still have the spark to intrigue you to read my stories.**


	2. Revelations

**I thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. I'll talk more at the end of the chapter. Now on to the revelations.**

**Chapter 2**

"Prince Helios!" Ami exclaimed as she launched herself at him. Giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hello my mercurial princess," Harry said while giving her the same bone crushing hug.

"Um... does anyone else wonder why we didn't recognize him when he first showed up?" Rei asked.

"I think it was something the queen did to try and protect him when he was reincarnated," Luna said while staring at Harry. "Though I am wondering why you look different from what you did during the Silver Millennium."

Ami sat back and looked at Harry before she materialized her mercury computer in front of her, "Hold still while I do a full body scan my prince."

Harry nodded as a light blue beam shot out of the top of the computer and started at the top of his head and went down to the floor.

"So do you mind telling us were you've been all these years?" Makoto asked him.

Harry sighed "This will take a bit and it wasn't a very happy childhood I had. I was born to magical parents during a terrorist war in Briton."

"Magical?" Mina asked with a confused look on her face.

Harry smiled "Magic does exist in this age, but not the same magic that we used during the Silver Millennium. They use a focus to channel their magic and as far as I can tell they aren't tapping into their planetary cores for the magic."

"Ah ha, I think I've found out why you don't look like you should," Ami said with a frown.

"What is it?" Usagi asked her.

"There seems to be a piece of someone's soul attached to Helios. It's drawing on his life force and some sort of energy that isn't coming from his planetary core," Ami told them with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Is there anything we can do to remove it?" Harry asked while trying not to panic.

"Yes. Just give me a few minutes to gather everything I need and I can exercise that soul parasite from you," Rei said as she got up and left the room.

Makoto then looked at him "You were going to tell us about you life up until now?"

"Yeah, as I was saying I was born to magical parents. Though they fought against the terrorist and his followers they had to go into hiding after I was born. I don't know why but he wanted to kill me after I was born. My parents thought they were safe with only one of their friends being able to tell anyone where they were. That friend betrayed them and told the terrorist where they were. He came and killed both of my parents and when he tried to kill me something happened that destroyed his body and left me with this scare," he told them while pointing at the scare on his forehead.

"What happened after that?" Mina asked.

"After I was taken and left to be raised by my mothers non-magical sister and her family. They treated me as their personal slave and whipping boy until I got my letter saying that I was accepted into the magic school that my parents went to. For the past four years I've been going there for three quarters of the year. Though I've been through quite some terrifying adventure during the school year," he told them with a very deep frown on his face.

At that moment Rei came back in and sat in front of him, "Alright, I have everything I need. Just sit still while I remove that parasite."

Everyone watched as Rei went through a very complicated ritual that took about an hour to complete.

* * *

As Rei finished the ritual they all saw a black mist come from Harry's scare and enter a human shaped paper doll sitting between them. Then Harry's hair changed from black to blonde and his eyes went from green to blue.

Ami smiled "That's the Prince Helios I remember and loved."

Usagi looked at him and nodded "You look a lot better now my dear brother."

"Umm... now that that's solved. What are we going to do about the dead body you brought with you prince Helios?" Makoto asked while giving Cedric's body a weary glance.

Harry thought about it for a bit then said "Dobby!"

There was a pop and standing in front of Harry was a very short being. He was pale skinned, large eared, skinny, and wore a pillow case for a shirt with two different socks on his feet.

"The great Harry Potter has called for Dobby. How can Dobby be of service," the small being asked of Harry.

"I need you to take Cedric's body back to Hogwarts along with a note for Professor Dumbledore," he then looked at the girls, "Can I get a piece of paper and pencil from one of you?"

Ami quickly dug in her bag and pulled out what Harry asked for handing it to him.

Harry then wrote a quick note before handing it to Dobby.

"Dobby will do as the Great Harry Potter says. I hope you have fun with your twin from the past and your future mate," Dobby said before he popped away with Cedric's body.

"How did he know that I was your twin in the past?" Usagi asked Harry.

"I'm not really sure?" Harry answered her while scratching his head.

"I'm more interested in what he was?" Mina asked.

"He was a house elf. They serve wizarding families by cleaning, cooking, and other things," Harry told her.

"Are they slaves?" Ami asked him with a frown.

Harry sighed "One of my friends at school thinks that they are because they don't get paid for their services, but I really don't know. You would have to ask Dobby and possibly some other house elves if they are or not."

"Enough of this depressing talk. Tell us what it's like to got to a magic school," Mina said changing the subject.

"Well in my first year I faced a mountain troll to save a girl and then near the end of the year me and my two best friends stopped the wraith of the terrorist who killed my birth parents before he could acquire an item that would give him a body. In my second year I killed a basilisk with a sword to save the sister of one of my best friends who was having the life sucked out of her by a piece of that terrorist's soul that had been bound in a dairy. In my third year an escaped magical convict came after me even though I was at school. I found out that the convict was the one who supposedly betrayed my parents hiding place to the terrorist who killed them. When I finally confronted him though he told me he was my Godfather and it was one of my parents other friends who betrayed them. I also found out that the one who betrayed them was a wizard my Godfather was accused of killing, but was still alive and living as a pet of my best friend. We tried to capture him but failed. Finally this year I got entered into a inter-school tournament that was meant for the oldest of the students. I have had to face a dragon, merfolk, and other very unpleasant things in that stupid tournament. I then I found out at the end when I grabbed the cup at the end of the last task that it was all a set up by the terrorist so that he could get a hold of me and use my blood to get him a new body. That last bit just happened a few hours ago," Harry told them with a weary sigh.

"Um... Prince would you mind telling us the name of this terrorist that has such a fixation on you," Artemis asked him while he stretched his back.

"He calls himself Voldemort. Though his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is what the Magical world calls a Dark Lord," he told them answering Artemis's question. He then smiled "So, what have you all been up to. Beside's getting your memories back."

Usagi smiled back at him "Well, we got back our memories as we fought Queen Beryl and her minions. After we beat her a few weeks later this pink haired mini menace showed up claiming to be from the future and being attack by weird monsters that we've had to defeat and she still hasn't said anything else beyond what she's already told us," she told him while glaring at Chibiusa.

Harry took a long look at Chibiusa before he got a huge grin, "You're my niece aren't you."

Everyone in the room had their jaws hit the floor.

"H-How did you know that?" Chibiusa asked him because she still couldn't except Usagi as her mother.

"it's simple really. There's part's of your face that remind me of my sister's at your age. Beside's who would be able to tell better than someone who grew up with her from birth," he answered her with a laugh.

The others looked back and forth between Usagi and Chibiusa just now realizing the similarity's the two had.

Harry then tilted his head, "Though I'm trying to figure out why you have pink hair. As far as I know blonde hair is a dominant trait for those of the Moon Kingdom."

"She my have gotten it as a recessive trait from Usagi or the Prince," Ami said adding to his comment.

Just then there was a popping sound as Dobby reappeared in front of Harry.

"Dobby has come with a note from Professor Dumblydore," he said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry quickly read through the note and sighed, "Professor Dumbledore would like to come here using Dobby to see if I'm okay. Would any of you object to him coming here?"

The girls all looked to Rei.

Rei closed her eyes for a second before she said, "It's alright for him to come, but I want Dobby to bring him to outside in the courtyard. Is that alright with you Prince Helios?"

"Yes, but please when the Professor is here call me Harry," he told her in reply.

"Dobby will do as instructed," he said before he popped away again.

Mina then got up "Well let's head to the courtyard to await this Professor of your's Prince Helios. I mean Harry."

After that everyone got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: With that I end the second chapter of this story. This story idea actually started to form after I read Tactition101's story 'Time Traveling Prince'. After reading it I wanted to write a story with Harry getting together with Ami. So that is the only crossover paring I have so far in this story. All the rest are going to be cannon for both series.

There are going to be some other surprises in this story, but your going to have to wait to read them.

Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story so far.

With that please read and review.


	3. The Professor

First I want to thank the reviewer that pointed out my mistake with Harry saying that he didn't know what Voldemort's real name was. I changed that part having Harry tell them his real name. Now I'm going to do some more revealing this chapter. I hope you enjoy them.

**Chapter 3**

They all stood in the courtyard of Rei's temple waiting for Dobby and the Professor to arrive.

There was a popping sound and Dobby appeared with what looked exactly like a wizard from a fantasy would be.

He was wearing a dark blue robe with stars and cresent moons on it. He also had half moon glasses, white hair, and a long beard that came down to his waist.

Harry stepped forward at the same time the other man pulled a stick out from inside his robe.

"Professor, it's alright. I know I look different, but it's me Harry," Harry said with his hands in the air.

"Prove it by answering one question for me. Why does your Patronus take the form of a Stag?" the Professor asked.

Harry smiled, "Because when I first manifested it I was originally thinking about my father who was a secret Animagi with the form of a Stag."

The Professor lowered his stick and gave him a huge smile, "I'm glad to know that you are alright. Though what's with the change in your appearence?"

"That's a bit of a long tale. If you want to come with us we can explain it to you inside," Harry said while motioning towards the building behind the girls.

"Are you sure these ladies can be trusted?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry gave him a grin, "Of course. One of them is my twin and another is my, well girlfriend for now."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at hearing this, but followed them into the building.

* * *

After about two and a half hours of explaining about his past life and the removel of the soul fragment from his head Harry waited for Professor Dumbledore's reaction.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "I've heard stories about the Silver Millennium from extremely old books on the possible origins of magic. I had dismissed most of them as just mer speculation, but with you all sitting here and telling me about things that happened so long ago. Let alone the details that you all can recall. I have no reason but to believe you are telling me the truth."

"That's good to hear Professor. I was afraid you might call us crazy for saying that we have been reincarnated from a time so long ago," Harry said with a sigh.

"It's not unheard of, reincarnation I mean. Though to have been brought back from such a long time ago. It's truly amazing," the Professor said while stroking his beard.

"Professor, do you think I should come back and tell everyone about Voldemort's revival?" Harry asked.

"Hmm... You might want to come back to tell your friends about what happened. I know they were worried about you before Dobby brought me here. Though we'll have to do something about your new looks," Dumbledore said before taking his wand and waving it over his head.

The girls were amazed to see Harry look like he did when he first got there.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"You look the same as before we removed that piece of soul from your scar," Ami told him with her head tilted.

Dumbledore conjured a mirror and handed it to him.

Harry took it and looked at himself in it, "You're going to have to teach me that spell."

"It's a simple spell to learn. In fact I think I will give you a copy of the book that it's in. Now are you willing to come back to Hogwarts to talk to your friends?" the Professor asked him.

"Yes, but I want to bring Serenity and my girlfriend with us. That way I can introduce them to each other," Harry said while giving Ami a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't see any problem with that," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Prince Helios, if they are going, then so are we," Mina told him.

"Why?" Harry asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Because it is our job to protect her and you from anyone or anything that wants to do you harm," Rei told him with a serious look on her face.

"Though I'm wondering what happened to your guards," Artemis asked with a scrunched up face.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Do you mind them coming with us Professor?" turning and asking him.

"Not at all. Though we'll have to use a portkey," Dumbledore replied with a bit of a smile.

"Umm... What's a portkey?" Luna asked him.

"Come outside and I'll explain," he said as he got up and headed outside.

They all looked at each other before Harry got up and followed him.

* * *

After they all got outside Professor Dumbledore motioned them to gather around him. He then waved his wand and conjured up a piece of rope, which he then quickly touched with the tip of his wand.

"Now, I've just turned this rope into a portkey. A portkey is an unassuming item that a witch or wizard has used magic to make it possible to move a large group of people from one spot to another," the Professor told them.

"Couldn't we just have Dobby take us there?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid not. House Elf magic is limited to the transporting of up to two extra beings just like my ability to apparate. Even with the two of us it would take about three trips to get everyone there. That's not taking into account the magic usage for going from one spot on the planet to another on the other side," Dumbledore told them with a quick explaination.

"So this will take us back to England," Harry said as he looked at the rope.

"Yes, infact I've made it so that we will appear in the Great Hall. Everyone should be there after your disappearance. This way we can inform your friends as well as the rest of the students, teachers, and guests who were at the Third task, Dumbledore said as he grabbed the rope.

Harry grabbed it next followed by his sister and Ami, then the others finally took a hold of it.

After that they all felt a pull from behind their navel before they disappeared.

* * *

Ron was sitting with Hermione who was wringing her hands in worry.

"He's probably alright. Professor Dumbledore went away with that House Elf who brought back Cedric's body," Neville said with clenched fists across from them.

At that moment they heard, "That scarehead has probably finally learned his place. Dumbledore will most likely be bringing back his body just like that 'Puff."

When they turned around they saw Draco standing there with his two book ends on either side of him and Pansy holding his arm.

Ron was about to say something in reply when there was a loud popping sound from near the teachers table at the front of the Great Hall.

Everyone in the room saw Harry standing there with the Headmaster along with five girls about his age, all having strange hair color and/or styles. There was a sixth girl who was younger still, with an even weirder combination of color and style. Two of the girls were also holding cats with yellow crescent shaped marks on their foreheads.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I'm glad everyone's here. I will now explain what happened after Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggery disappeared from the maze earlier this evening."

* * *

After Dumbledore got done with his explaination, stopping to answer questions from the reporters present, he said, "Now I will remove the spell I put on Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore tapped the top of Harry's head which immediately dispelled the glamour that he had cast on him.

Upon everyone seeing what Harry looked like now four people had their eyes gloss over before they responded to his new look.

The first was Hermione who stood up as her hair straightened out and changed to a light blue color, "Sister!"

The other three got down on one knee saying "My Prince!"

The first was not really a surprise for Harry, it being Ron. The second one was a little bit of a surprise, that of Neville. It was the third one that shocked not only him but everyone else in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm being evil stopping the chapter here. I have a reason for this. That being I just came up with Harry having had guards during the Silver Millennium just like his sister. I also thought it might be a real shock to have Draco be one of them. It's going to take me a bit to work out some of the details for that. The biggest one being what they were called and what they looked like.

Just a few more things before I end this. Hermione is not one of Harry's guards. Though I think I gave enough hints for you to figure out who she called sister. Also just like the last chapter I want to thank Potterwing for their story 'HARRY'S SECOND DESTINY' for also giving me a bit of inspiration for this story.

Finally please read and review.


	4. Solar Knights

Since everyone enjoyed the last chapter so much I decided to write the next one. Mainly because I was able to figure somethings out for explanations quickly.

**Chapter 4**

Lucius Malfoy was smirking as he walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He just got done helping his master move into his home and his master sent him here to check on Potter while also starting the campaign to discredit him and Dumbledore.

He was startled though as he saw his son getting down on one knee and calling someone a prince. He quickly looked up at the teachers table and saw seven teenagers standing next to Dumbledore. Five being girls his sons age with unusual hair styles and colors. The other two were a girl who looked to be in her first year of school and a boy who looked like Potter, but with blonde hair.

After that he quickly walked forward and grabbed his son by his shoulder, hauling him to his feet. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

Draco yanked his shoulder out of his father's grip, "I'm doing my duty to the one I've served for longer than you've been alive."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that I will no longer follow along with your evil machinations. I'm going to be doing what I was trained to do. Protect my prince and his family," Draco said as he stepped away from his father.

"And who is your prince?" Lucius asked while not liking where this was going.

"Why, Prince Helios. Brother of Princess Serenity. Second in line for the throne of the Moon Kingdom. Also known as Harry Potter," Draco told him with a smirk.

Lucius Malfoy yelled and pulled his wand pointing it at those up near the teachers table, "What have you done to my son!"

When this happened Draco's, along with Ron and Neville's clothes changed. Their school uniforms and robes disappeared. In its place was a suit of armor that was silver in color with a yellow crescent moon on the chest. Each one of them also had a different item in their hands.

Neville had a small shield attached to his arm, Ron was holding onto a bow, and Draco had a sword that he was pointing at his father.

Neville moved very quickly to get in front of those by the teachers table and put his shield in front of himself while saying 'Moon's Reflection'.

Ron jumped back and pulled on the string of his bow causing an arrow of energy to appear while pointing it at Lucius Malfoy.

Draco raised his sword and said, "If you fire off any spells you won't be leaving here with both arms."

"Can't you see you've been 'Imperiod'. They've brain washed you," Lucius said while aiming his wand at Harry.

"They haven't brain washed me. I've just unlocked memories that were sealed away. Now please leave. I don't want to harm you," Draco told him while still aiming his sword at him.

"Lucius, I suggest you put away your wand. I don't think your son or the others will let you do anything to young Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly way with a twinkle in his eye.

Lucius slowly lowered his wand and gave his son a serious look, "We will be having a long conversation when you get home."

"No we won't, father. I'm not coming back to Malfoy Manor until I know that you won't attack those I care about," Draco told him with his sword still pointing at him.

"If you're not coming home then where will you stay?" Lucius asked with a confused look on his face.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry, "I think my prince can find a place for me with his family."

"This isn't over," Lucius said with a sneer before leaving the Great Hall.

As he left Draco, Ron, and Neville all had their armor and weapons disappear for their regular clothes to reappear.

Pansy walked over to Draco putting her hand on his arm, "What are you doing? That was your father! You've never done anything like that! Why?"

Draco yanked his arm out of her grip and backed away from her, "I will say this as politely as possible. I have regained some memories that have been locked away since my birth. With the regaining of those memories I've quickly gone over how I've acted up until now. I don't like how I've acted and I plan on changing. In doing this I'm going to be breaking ties with a lot of people. Those include my family and current friends, you included. This also means I'm breaking our betrothal. You are not the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life." When he said this he turned his head and looked directly at the changed Hermione with a smile on his face.

Pansy broke down in tears before she ran out of the hall.

Hermione walked over to Draco and grabbed his face before she kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled, "It's good to have my memories back. Though I do you have somethings I want to discuss."

"I know my beautiful daughter of Hermes and I will try my best to explain what I can," he told her while resting his forehead against hers.

As that happened Harry along with the Sailor Scouts walked down off the teachers platform and towards them. At the same time Ron and Neville walked up to them.

Ron approached Rei while Neville approached Mina. Both girls giving them very big smiles when they came near.

"You still look beautiful in red my Martian Princess," Ron said as he grabbed Rei's hand and kissed it.

"As romantic as ever Reginald," Rei replied with a blush.

"Actually my name now is Ronald Billius Weasley, or Ron for short," he told her with a shrug.

"You can call me Rei," she told him with a smile.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off like they haven't missed a day," Neville said as he slipped his hand into Mina's.

"Yeah, and I saw that your first reaction to danger as usual was to protect those you care about," she replied while squeezing his hand.

"You know me. I take my duty of protecting others very seriously," he told her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and that's why I love you so much," she said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What do you want me to call you. Draco Malfoy, Drago cousin of the Princess of Jupiter, Solar Knight of the Sword, Leader of the Solar Knights, or the best friend of Prince Helios?" Harry asked him when he got closer to him.

"You can call me Draco for now. Though I won't deny the other titles. Hopefully I will be able to add brother-in-law to that in the future," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and gave him a hug.

Just then Dumbledore appeared, "I think you would like somewhere private to continue your reunion."

"That would be great Professor," Hermione replied while holding onto Draco.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and then lead them off so that they could could talk in private.

* * *

It took them about two hours to catch everyone up with everything that has happened to each other.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Makoto asked.

"Well I can't go back to the Dursly's and Draco isn't going to be able to go back to Malfoy Manor," Harry said with a frown.

"Why don't the two of you move into the Tsukino household with Usagi and me," Rini said with a bit of a smirk on her face thinking that it would cause Usagi more problems.

"We might be able to pull it off. We would have to reveal Magic to them, but it could work," Draco said while really thinking about it.

"If you do that you might as well reveal that the girls are the Sailor Scouts and all of us are reincarnated from people in the past," Ron replied while looking at everyone.

The girls were actually nervous about that because both Luna and Artemis had told them to never reveal who they were.

Harry looked at them and said, "Girls I know you have wanted to keep this a secret, but it was going to come out eventually. Why not let your families know now rather than later when they might get into trouble and not know why?"

Usagi chewed on her lip for a bit before she answered, "We'll tell my family first. That way we can judge how everyone else will react."

"Now that we have that figured out. We can now figure out what you three are going to do," Ami said while looking at Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"We'll figure out some way to get to Japan and then we'll figure out our strategy from there for dealing with Voldemort and those who are attacking Rini," Ron said while starting to think about how to go about doing just that.

"Good, then we have the start of a plan. We'll see you three in Japan as soon as you can get there. Oh, Hermione can you take care of Hedwig for me," Harry said as he got up.

"Sure Harry, but where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take Draco and head back to Japan with the others," he told her with a smile.

"Well then we'll see you in Japan Harry or should I say Prince Helios," Neville said as he also got up.

After they said their goodbyes they approached Professor Dumbledore who made a portkey and sent them back to Rei's temple in Japan.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. A little insight into their past.

Now to confirm some things. First, yes Hermione is Ami's sister. In fact she is her twin just like Harry is Usagi's. Second, the name Harry's guards go by is 'Solar Knights'. They are the male version of the Sailor Scouts. Unlike the scouts who are known by the name of the planet they represent the Solar Knights are known by the weapon they use. Those weapons so far are the Sword, Bow, and Shield. I got the idea from the anime 'The Rising of the Shield Hero'. So if you want to see sort of what they look like, check it out. I'm debating whether or not to include someone who uses the Spear from the show. Lastly, I don't know when I'll be able to put up another chapter of this story.

Please check out the poll on my profile and read and review.


	5. Family

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

** Family **

Upon arriving back at Rei's shrine in Japan Draco took the time to look around. What he saw confused him a little.

"What is this place?" he asked while trying to take it all in.

"This is the shrine where I work and live. I was raised by my grandfather here. He taught me everything I know about the Mystic Arts," Rei told him while leading everyone back to her room.

When they got there Draco then asked, "So what now?"

"We should all head home. Though we're going to have to tell Usagi's parents about us and our past," Harry said with a shrug.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Luna told me not to tell anyone about that, because it would put them in danger," Usagi said with a frown.

Draco looked at Harry for a few seconds before they both nodded.

"We can do something's to help protect them with our connection to the Magical half of the World," Draco told her with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't like it, but I don't think there's anything I can do to stop you," Luna replied with a shake of her head.

"Then it's decided lets go met Usagi's family," Harry said as he got up and left.

Usagi picked up Luna and followed him with her head down.

Draco shrugged with his hands in the air towards the others before he followed as well.

The last one to follow them out was Rini, who mumbled something about weird relatives.

-SnM-

Ikuko Tsukino was wondering when her daughter Usagi and niece Rini would be home. It was almost time for dinner and Usagi never missed a meal.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Shinjo-kun could you get that?" Ikuko yelled.

"Sure mom," her son yelled back.

When Shinjo opened the door he saw his sister Usagi, holding Luna, with his cousin Rini and two blonde haired boys about Usagi's age.

"Hey Shinjo, are mom and dad home?" his sister asked.

"Yeah. Mom's just finishing dinner and dad's in the living room reading the paper," he replied wondering what was up.

"Could you get mom and have her meet us in the living room?" she asked.

"Sure, but who are the two boys?" he asked pointing at them.

"This is Harry and Draco. I'll explain why they are here after we get everyone into the living room for a family meeting," she told him.

Shinjo blinked before he shrugged going off to get their mother.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the living room. Ikuko was sitting on one of the couches with her husband Kenji. Shinjo was sitting on the floor in front of them. Usagi and Rini were sitting on the other couch with Harry sitting in a chair and Draco leaning against it. Finally Luna was sitting on Usagi's lap.

"So what was so important that you had to call a family meeting and bring two unknown boys to it?" Kenji asked while waving his hand at Draco and Harry.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'm going to explain it as best as I can," Usagi said as she told them about the Silver Millennium, their deaths, being reincarnated, becoming Sailor Moon, and finding her twin brother.

To say that they were astonished by what they heard was an understatement.

"That's really hard to believe sis. If you really are Sailor Moon, then transform right here and show us," Shinjo said thinking she was making it up.

Usagi sighed before she moved Luna to Rini's lap and stood up. She then activated her transformation and after a few seconds Usagi Tsukino was no longer standing there. In her place was Sailor Moon.

"This enough proof for you Shinjo-kun?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Not only did Shinjo's jaw drop, but so did both of their parents as all three nodded their heads.

She then turned back to normal and sat back down on the couch.

"So why did you hide this from us?" her father asked.

"That would be my doing, sir. I told her to keep it a secret so that you wouldn't be targeted by her enemies," Luna told them while surprising them at the same time.

"You can talk?" Ikuko asked while staring at Luna.

All Luna did was nod in confirmation.

Before they could get any further side tracked Kenji said, "Alright, I think we can all believe that everything you've told us is true. That means that Harry is your reincarnated brother and Draco is one of his Royal Guards. Why are you even telling us this now?"

"Let me explain that sir," Harry said as he then told them about his life since he was reborn. He didn't leave anything out, from the abuse he suffered from his relatives to all of the adventures he's had since entering the Wizarding World.

Usagi and her family cried when they heard about the abuse he had suffered. Draco on the other hand grew extremely angry.

"Please everyone, just calm down. The reason Usagi and I are telling you this is to ask a favor," Harry said while trying to reassure them.

"What's that Harry-kun?" Ikuko asked while wiping her tears away.

Harry took a deep breath then asked, "We were wondering if we could be allowed to stay with you. For the Summer at least. Draco and I can even get some protections put on the house as well as some for the three of you."

Ikuko was about to reply when Kenji asked, "What kind of protections?"

Harry looked to Draco to give the answer, because he knew more of what could and couldn't be done for non-magicals.

"I don't know all the rules for here in Japan, but I know we can have wards established. Those could be setup to protect it from anyone wanting to break in or even enter with the intent to do harm. For you individually we could get emergency portkeys that would take you someplace safe if you are ever attacked and couldn't defend yourself," he told them.

"How much would those things cost?" Kenji asked thinking it might be very expensive.

"You don't have to worry about that. Between my private account at Gringotts and Harry's family account we will have no problem paying for it," Draco told them.

"Umm…Draco I don't know if the money in my account could cover it?" Harry asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course it will cover it. After you were forced into the Triwizard Tournament you were considered an adult," Draco told him.

Harry looked at him confused.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't explain it to you?" he asked him.

All Harry did was shake his head.

"I swear that man has to much on his mind," Draco said with a sigh before continuing, "The Tournament was meant for of age students. The only way you could participate when your name was drawn and you weren't of age was for you to be emancipated. Which means you are now considered an adult in the Magical World. It also gives you complete access to your families account. The Potter family is one of the top ten wealthiest in Britain."

"You're not joking with me are you?" Harry asked him.

Draco shook his head.

Kenji cleared his throat, "If you could give Ikuko and me a few minutes to discuss this."

They then got up and went into another room to decide what to do.

-SnM-

"So what do you think dear?" Ikuko asked.

"We have no reason to doubt them. Its just, do you think the protections they talked about will really do what they said?" Kenji replied.

"I believe that they will. What's your opinion about letting Draco and Harry staying here?" Ikuko asked.

"From what they told us. The fact that some dark Wizard came back from the dead and is going to be after Harry. I'd rather not put our family in that kind of danger. Though I know that if we don't both of us would never forgive ourselves. I would never do anything to send Harry back to his relatives after he told us what they did to him. So, I guess they can stay," he told her.

"That's great," she said clapping her hands.

"I do want to ask Draco and Rini some questions though," Kenji said.

"Like what?" Ikuko asked.

"With Draco, I want to know what his family will do about him being here. Rini on the other hand I want to know who she really is," Kenji explained to her.

"I can understand your reasons for asking Draco, but Rini is our niece," she said confused.

"I really didn't question it at first, but now that I think about it there's no way she could be our niece," Kenji started to say.

"Why?" Ikuko asked.

"Neither one of us has any siblings. We're both only children. How could we have a niece of any kind," he finished explaining to her.

Ikuko immediately had a look of understanding.

Kenji nodded before leading her back into the living room.

-SnM-

When Usagi's parents returned to the living room the others waited in anticipation for their answer.

"We're going to allow you two to stay here, but I have a couple of questions I want to ask though," Kenji told them.

"We'll answer the best we can," Draco replied.

"First, Draco, how is your family going to react to you coming here and not going back home," Kenji asked him.

"They won't understand why I'm doing what I am. My father most likely will think I've been brainwashed or something. I don't really care though. I plan on doing everything I can to protect my Prince and look after the girl I love," he told him in complete honesty.

"Alright. I believe you. Now, Rini, who are you really. We've figured out that you aren't our niece," he said looking right at her.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Rini asked.

"Neither Ikuko or I have any siblings. So there's no possibility that we would have a niece of any sort," he told her.

Rini blinked when she was told that, "Shot. I thought my modification of your memories would work."

When Harry heard that he got up and walked over to her swatting her on the back of the head, "I'll say this once and only once. Never ever mess with anyone's memories. Do I make myself clear."

"Ow. Yes. I'm sorry," she replied.

"Now tell them the truth," he said as he walked back to the chair.

"Alright, I'm from the future. I came back in time to save my parents," she told them with her head bowed.

"But why would you choose our family to stay with?" Ikuko asked.

"Because I needed to find Sailor Moon to save them. When I found out that Usagi was her. I knew I would have to be near her for the help I needed," she told them.

"You're forgetting something," Harry said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Rini asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just the fact that you are Usagi's daughter from the future."

"Is that true?" Kenji asked taking a better look at her.

Rini just shrugged.

Ikuko smiled, "She is. Look at her. She looks a lot like her."

"She does doesn't she," Kenji replied with his own smile.

"That means you are grandparents," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Didn't you say something about there being a girl you love?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"Well if Rini is our granddaughter from the future, wouldn't it be true that you might have a child around that time as well," she said with a chuckle.

"If I have a child around Rini's age in the future, then Harry should as well," he replied with a smirk and shake of his head.

"Draco, don't tempt fate," Harry warned him.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

-SnM-

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter.

I don't really have anything else to say other than that is please read and review.


	6. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the long wait for new chapters. I just got a new job recently so it's made it very hard to write for my stories. I'm putting a poll on my profile which will allow you the readers to choose two stories that you want me to continue. The poll will be up until November. I will then try and write a new chapter for the top three of four stories that get the most votes. I will include all of my stories on the poll, with the exception of 'Dashnod's Dimensional Looking Glass'. This means that even the stories that I've had on hiatus for a while as well. So please choose carefully. Though I think I can guess what the top three will be.


End file.
